


Celestial Bon(d)ing Club

by LoveDevilKing



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Background Ella Lopez, Ella Lopez Finds Out, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Girls' Night Out, Happiness Cabbage, Jealous Lucifer, LuciferLockDown, Multi, Post-Season/Series 04, PromptsForSmiles, Sex Talk, Tribe Night (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDevilKing/pseuds/LoveDevilKing
Summary: It was the quasi-monthly Tribe get together. With Lucifer’s sojourn to Hell and Eve’s departure, the girls set up the tradition to help Chloe and Maze deal with their respective heartbreaks. Now that both had returned, Chloe and Lucifer were together and Maze had reconnected with Eve. Linda and Amenadiel were co-parenting so that left one member of the tribe all alone.Maybe Ella deserves a happiness cabbage.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez/Michael, Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 172
Collections: Prompts for Smiles





	Celestial Bon(d)ing Club

**Author's Note:**

> For @HolyLux for the prompt **Tribe night! Or the whole gang drinking** and @drea0967lucifan for the prompt **Maybe another girls night, party with Chloe, Maze, Linda and Ella.**
> 
> Just a little story full of crack and good times for the #PromptforSmiles, #Luciferlockdown twitter challenge.
> 
> Thanks again to my lovely betas @Bring_me_light, @NerdQueen777. If there are any mistakes, don't blame them. 
> 
> #HappinessCabbage is a thing. Look it up. 🤣

“So, Linda, who’s better in bed? Lucifer or Amenadiel?” Maze quipped, reaching over to pluck a cherry out of Linda’s drink.

They were having their quasi-monthly Tribe get-together. With Lucifer’s sojourn to Hell and Eve’s departure, the girls set up the tradition to help Chloe and Maze deal with their respective heartbreaks. Now that both had returned, Chloe and Lucifer were together and Maze had reconnected with Eve. In fact, they were currently at Eve’s apartment. The members of the tribe took turns hosting the event at their respective residences if they didn’t feel like going clubbing. That was happening more often because Linda was loath to leave Charlie for long periods of time.

“Maze!” Linda exclaimed; eyes wide.

“Who needs a refill?” Eve came in from the kitchen with a fresh pitcher of drinks. As the newest member of the tribe, she was eager to please. She obviously didn’t have many female friends and was thrilled when they asked if she wanted to join in on the ladies’ night.

“Me!” Ella and Chloe chimed in at the same time, holding their glasses out.

Eve refilled their glasses before sitting down next to Maze.

“Never mind.” Maze smirked, circling back to her original question. “We all know Lucifer is more versatile and has more experience.” The demon was rolling her tongue lasciviously around the cherry before biting it off the stem.

“Maze,” Linda admonished, “I don’t think that is an appropriate topic of conversation.” She cast her eyes toward Chloe.

“Why not?” the demon asked. “I thought that’s what girls did when they got together. Talk about their sex lives.”

Linda just shook her head.

“Whatever,” she said, sighing. Who could figure out these human rituals anyway? “But you should at least be thanking me,” she said, directing her remarks at the good doctor.

“For what?” Linda asked, shocked.

“You wouldn’t have that kid otherwise," the demon remarked. At Linda’s quizzical look, she said, “who do you think popped Amenadiel’s cherry?”

Linda just gaped. Ella and Chloe spit out their drinks. Eve hid her smile behind her hand.

“Angel was a fast learner.” Mazikeen smiled a wicked smile in remembrance.

“I think I need to go to the toilet," Linda said, flushing beet red and fleeing the room.

Eve had left the room as well to get a towel to help Chloe and Ella clean up from their spit-take. Maze just poured herself another shot of tequila. She wasn’t much into the fruity drinks Eve had been making.

When everyone returned, the demon continued with her train of thought.

“If Ellen here could sleep with Lucifer, then we could all compare notes on his prowess,” the demon said, not dropping the topic entirely. Maze knew Ella’s name; she just called her Ellen as a sign of affection. The brunette had long since stopped trying to correct the demon.

“Maze, dear,” Eve crooned, “I don’t think the Detective is into sharing.”

“Eve,” the Detective said, “how many times do I need to tell you… It’s Chloe.”

“Sorry, Det… Chloe,” Eve replied shyly.

“Maze,” Ella quipped, “you’re not supposed to talk about your ex’s assets if they are now with your girlfriend.” She rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her drink.

“Yeah, Maze.” Chloe remarked, not comfortable talking about Lucifer’s ‘assets’.

“Well, then Decker and Ellen should at least give us the run down on Daniel.”

Three out of five persons in the room screamed Maze’s name at that one.

“What?” she exclaimed. “He’s not with any of you.” Really, they made the rules. She was just trying to abide by them.

“I… I need another drink.” Ella practically ran to the kitchen.

“What are you talking about?” Chloe asked the demon.

“You didn’t know?” Maze scoffed. “They so totally boned.”

Chloe was shocked. When had that happened and why was this the first time she was hearing about it?

Ella finally returned but refused to look Chloe in the eye. Eventually, she did when the detective kept calling her name and blurted out, “I’m sorry Chloe. I was going through a dark time and Dan was hurting…”

“Ella,” she spoke over her friend, “who am I to say anything about who Dan or you, for that matter, sleep with? I’m just worried you might get hurt.” Chloe reached out and grabbed Ella’s hand.

“Oh, no,” the scientist assured her, “no. We’re good. Dan and I, I mean.” Everyone was staring at her. Ella didn’t know if she could turn any redder.

“We talked and after the fourth, fifth, okay, okay, more like tenth time," Ella gushed out when they kept looking at her, "we decided that maybe we were just better friends.” She really wanted the floor to just open up and swallow her now.

Linda snorted and then Chloe joined her. She couldn’t help it. Soon both women had moved onto full-blown belly laughs. Poor Ella looked about ready to die of embarrassment.

Maze and Eve grinned at each other. Truth be told, Maze had once thought about grabbing onto Dan and riding him for all he was worth but hadn’t when she started falling for Eve. _Maybe they could explore a threesome_ , Maze thought to herself.

“I’m sorry, Ella. That wasn’t funny," Chloe said, still snickering. Linda apologized too. Ella just nodded and took another drink.

“So, tell me, Ella,” the Detective mused, “does Dan still swear in Spanish when he cums?”

Everyone lost it at that point.

“It’s too bad Ella doesn’t know… you know.” Eve was trying to contribute something to the conversation once everyone got a grip on their laughter. She was still a little uncomfortable, not having a long history with the other members of the group. “Then we could call ourselves the Celestial Bonding Club.”

“Know what?” the bubbly scientist asked, ignoring the last part of Eve’s statement. Now that she was over the whole “how am I going to tell Chloe I slept with her ex” fiasco, Ella was really having a good time.

“Eve,” Linda cautioned, scowling at the other woman before directing her gaze at the demon by her side.

Maze just shrugged. She thought it was stupid that Ella wasn’t in the know. She was a member of the tribe, wasn’t she?

“Nothing, Ella.” Chloe tried to deflect her query.

“If you’re talking about Lucifer and Amenadiel, pfft, I already know.” Ella told them, draining the last of her drink.

Every eye was now directed at Ella.

“Oh… um…” She started to say, thinking maybe she shouldn’t have blurted that out. Perhaps she had too much to drink?

“Ella,” Linda turned to the younger woman; a concerned look on her face. “What do you mean, ‘you know’? What is it that you think you know?” There was no way she could possibly know about their resident devils/demons/angels, could she?

Chloe was thinking along the same lines. She knew for a fact that Lucifer had not outed himself or anyone else to their co-worker. She was also pretty sure Amenadiel would never say a word and Ella wasn’t that close with Maze.

Eve sat closer to Maze, realizing for the first time maybe she had committed another faux pas. She did that a lot. Maze put her arm around her lover in a remarkable show of sympathy.

Ella swallowed hard. There was no backing down now. Might as well confess. Surely, Linda and Chloe knew, right?

Sighing she said, “I know Lucifer’s the devil. Like the actual devil, devil and if Amenadiel is his brother… Well, that makes him an Angel doesn’t it?” She said all of it in practically one sentence, so eager was she to get it all out while she could.

“And…,” Maze snarked, one eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, I know you’re a demon.” Ella looked sideways at her.

"Damn straight," Maze nodded, satisfied.

The others didn’t say a word, they were that stunned. Finally, Chloe asked what they all wanted to know.

“How?”

It didn’t look like Ella was going to answer. She was fidgeting and looking at the floor. Neither Linda nor Chloe wished to push her, but Maze had no such compunction.

“Spill it, nerd.”

“Fine,” Ella capitulated, “but I’m gonna need another drink.”

Eve got up to get more drinks and the rest got more comfortable in order to listen to Ella’s tale.

“Okay, first off I need to tell you that I see ghosts,” Ella began. “Well, that’s what she said she was.” She looked around at her friends but they were all just looking back at her confused. “See, when I was little, I was in this really bad car wreck and I think I was dying and this girl showed up and stayed with me until help arrived. I didn’t think anything of it afterwards until she showed up again.”

Ella paused while Eve refreshed everyone’s drink. Every member of the tribe was riveted. Maze knew ghosts existed. They were just lost souls but they couldn’t interact with the living.

“Anyway,” Ella continued, “when she kept coming back, I asked who she was since no one else could see her. She said she was a ghost.”

Taking a breath, Ella looked at Chloe before going on, “When Lucifer went away last year and no one could get in touch with him, I called on Rae-Rae hoping she might be able to tell me if he had died and was a ghost or had moved on or whatever.” Ella stopped talking then, sorry that she was bringing up a difficult time for her friend. Fortunately, Chloe waved her hand in an ‘it’s all right’ gesture.

“Rae-Rae?” Eve spoke up, looking toward Maze. “Isn’t that…”

“Yeah,” the demon jumped in, “Azrael, Lucifer’s little sister.”

“Azrael!” Linda exclaimed. All eyes snapped to her. “You mean, the Angel of Death?!”

Maze nodded. Chloe was the only one in the bunch to look shocked.

“Believe me, I was pretty blown away when she told me who she was. Showed me too, wings and all.” Ella supplied. Blown away didn’t describe what she went through but that was some time ago and she had learned to deal with the implications. At least she thought she had.

“Wow,” Chloe breathed out, then thought of something. "Was that about the time you took those weeks off?"

"Yeah," Ella said, shivering slightly at the memory of those couple of weeks. "I was pretty messed up."

Linda and Chloe could relate to their friend.

“But why did she tell you in the first place? She didn’t have to tell you who she really was,” Chloe continued.

“I think she felt bad for lying to me all those years. She told me Lucifer is her favorite brother and she knew how much he hates liars.” Ella had finished her drink and was pouring another while the group absorbed what she was saying. Jay was her favorite out of her four brothers and she knew what it was like to disappoint him.

No one spoke for a few minutes until Maze broke the silence.

“So, Ellen, did you sleep with your Angel?”

“What?!” Ella shouted. “No, not even remotely going there.” She just looked at the demon in shock.

“Too bad,” Maze shrugged. “Maybe we should get one of Lucifer’s brothers to come hook you up.”

“Ooo, yes, how about Gabriel?” Eve contributed, excitedly.

“Ha, I don’t think he even has a dick.” Maze laughed, sneeringly.

“Hold on a minute,” Chloe interrupted the two lovers, “we are not pimping out Lucifer’s brothers.”

“How would you even contact them?” Linda added before blushing and hiding behind her drink.

“Zuriel might do,” Maze continued to muse, ignoring both Chloe and Linda. “Or Joquiel? Now, that one is built.” Eve was nodding her head enthusiastically as she and Maze continued to run through a number of male Angels in Heaven.

Ella had not said a word as the others were arguing and scheming but eventually, she let something slip.

“ _Michael_.” She had spoken so softly she hoped no one heard. Unfortunately for her, Maze had excellent hearing.

“Really?” Maze let out an amused breath. “You like that smug, self-righteous, prick of a Daddy’s boy?” She howled with laughter.

Ella was sinking further and further into the couch in the face of Maze’s laughter. Why did she say anything?

“Maze,” Linda admonished the demon again, “you are being unkind.” Turning to Ella, she asked, “I'm confused. When did you meet Michael?”

Ella didn’t want to answer but it seemed like all her secrets were coming out tonight. Sighing once more, she tried to explain.

“After I prayed for Rae-Rae to come back, she told me where Lucifer was and I kinda berated her about not helping her brother. I mean, he’s family, you know?” she said passionately. “Lucifer gets a lot of bad press but I worked with the guy for years; he is not evil. Anyway, I must have struck a nerve because she left and returned a few nights later with one of her brothers.”

“Michael,” Chloe guessed. The other woman nodded.

“At first I thought it was Lucifer and I went to hug him but then I got a closer look.”

“Why would you think it was Lucifer?” Chloe interrupted.

“Duh, Decker, they’re twins," Maze rebuked before waving her hand at Ella to urge her to continue.

Chloe's mouth fell open. Twins! Oh, Lucifer was going to get an earful when she got home.

“Yeah, they look a lot alike, but Michael has curlier hair and a full beard. He also has these amazing blue eyes.” Ella stopped speaking, a dreamy expression on her face when she remembered what it felt like looking into those glacial orbs.

“He’s still a prick,” Maze said to no one in particular.

“Yeah, well,” Ella continued, “I thought so too, at first.”

“Why?” Eve asked. She didn’t particularly like the Archangel but she also didn’t have a lot of interactions with him in Heaven.

“Oh, he was all ‘ _Be not afraid, human_ ’, like something out of the Bible. By that point, I was so upset about Lucifer, I didn’t think to be afraid.” She laughed at the memory. “So, I laughed in his face and lit into him as well.” She cringed to think about all the things she said to the Sword of God.

Maze guffawed at that image. _Serves him right_ , she thought.

“I don’t understand why she would bring Michael?” Chloe said, baffled. “From what I’ve read, I figured he would be the last one to help Lucifer.” Granted her reading source was from the Vatican and suspicious at best.

“I think it was because that’s who I used to pray to,” Ella told her, “you know, as a go between with the Big Guy.”

“Ella,” Linda said, gaining the other woman’s attention. “I don’t think I understand. Why do you say you would be willing to sleep with him? If you don't mind my saying so, it doesn’t seem like he was very friendly.”

“Well, not at first but he kept coming back without Rae-Rae. He said he needed to be convinced why he should interfere in his brother’s business. So, we talked.” Ella turned her attention to Chloe. “It must have worked because Lucifer came home a few months later.”

After that, the party seemed to wind down and eventually everyone went home. No one expected anything to come of their discussion that night.

“Dearie me,” Lucifer sighed. “What are you doing here?” His remarks were directed at his brother who had just alighted on the balcony.

“Is that any way to greet your favorite brother?” Michael said, shrugging his silver wings away.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” the devil complained, making his way to the bar. He held up the decanter and poured another drink at his brother’s nod.

Accepting the drink, the Archangel clinked his glass with Lucifer’s and took a sip. It was smooth and fiery, tasting like nothing he had ever drank before.

“So, out with it, brother,” Lucifer addressed his sibling, “why are you here?” He tried and failed to keep a small amount of fear out of his voice. Eons of being dragged back to Hell was not something the devil could forget easily.

“I’ve come to visit the place my brothers call home. I thought I might see if I could figure out why you both love it so much.” The angel had finished off his drink and held out his glass for another.

“Well, the Earth is a large place,” Lucifer informed him while refilling Michael's glass and setting the decanter back on the bar. “I wouldn’t recommend Vegas. It might overwhelm your sensibilities, but otherwise, have fun, brother.” Lucifer slapped him on the shoulder as he made his way to the elevator.

“I thought you could show me around,” Michael said.

“Did you now?” Lucifer scoffed, looking back at his brother. “Just because you helped me out of a bit of a jam recently doesn’t mean we are going to be BFFs and ride off into the sunset.” He turned to go once more.

“We had a deal, Lucifer,” the Sword of God reminded the devil.

Lucifer stopped dead in his tracks and heaved a heavy sigh. His twin spoke the truth. When Michael had arrived in Hell to help him deal with the demon horde, his only condition was a favor at a later date. He'd been desperate enough to agree to anything in hopes of returning home. Lucifer just never expected to have to pay up so soon.

“Fine, fine.” Lucifer conceded. “But you can’t go looking like an extra in a Gladiator movie. Come on." He made his way to the closet. At least they were the same size. He would just have to find his least favorite suit.

Michael looked down at himself and frowned. What was wrong with his attire? It was standard issue for the legion of Heavenly hosts. He had to admit that the Roman Empire had adopted a similar outfit after one of his foot soldiers had inadvertently shown himself. Shrugging his shoulders, Michael followed Lucifer into the devil’s wardrobe.

Dan was making his way across the bullpen when he spied Lucifer coming down the stairs. When the consultant reached the bottom, he stopped and spoke to the man with him. Dan finally got a look at the second man and exclaimed to himself, “sweet Mother of God, there’s two of them.” Before he could hide, Lucifer spotted him and both gentlemen made their way over to the stunned detective.

Lucifer was in one of his trademark suits but Michael had opted for a more casual look of jeans and a sweater. When he asked if he could wear the leather jacket also, Lucifer responded with a resounding NO. Sentimental reasons, you understand.

“Daniel,” Lucifer began, “may I introduce my brother, Michael. Michael, this is Detective Douc... Espinoza.” Ever since he had returned from Hell, Chloe had asked him to make a conscious effort to be less antagonistic with Dan. It was a struggle.

“Is this the detective you were always going on about?” Michael said, eyeing the younger man appreciatively while reaching out to shake his hand.

“Most certainly not,” Lucifer cried, offended. “This is her ex and father of the spawn,” he corrected his brother.

“Forgive me,” Michael directed his remarks to Dan, who had gotten the most disgusted look on his face. Still holding onto Dan’s hand, he gripped his bicep and asked, “Are you a soldier, Daniel? Do you prefer sword or blade?” There was an intense calculating look in the Archangel’s eye.

“Uh, neither?” Dan replied confused and tried to remove his hand from the other man’s unusually firm grip.

“You have the build for it. I would love to spar with you some time,” Michael informed him.

“Yeah, maybe,” Dan said, still a little shaken up from the intense stare he was receiving from the newcomer.

“Yes, yes, let’s go before you become more handsy, shall we? I see Chloe. Come and meet my Detective,” Lucifer said, a smile lighting up his entire face. He got Michael to let go of Dan’s hand and turn toward the other side of the room where Chloe was just returning to her desk. Lucifer led the way.

“Hello, Detective,” Lucifer crooned as he always did when he was near his love. “I would like you to meet…”

“Michael!” Chloe exclaimed, shocked.

“How do you know…,” Lucifer gaped at Chloe, completely dumbfounded.

“Oh… well…” the Detective flushed a deep red and tried to get out of the hole she just dug herself into. She had forgotten to bring up the subject of his twin brother after the tribe night. “I’m sure you told me you had a twin and as he looks…”

“I know I bloody well did not,” the devil cried, getting more upset by the minute.

“Maybe it was Amenadiel,” she mumbled before turning to the other man. “Hi, I’m Chloe.” She stuck out her hand.

“Enchanted,” the angel said, before taking her fingers and bowing slightly. “I am indeed Michael Demiurgos, Sword of God,” he continued while holding her hand, “the handsome one.” He tilted his head and nodded toward Lucifer, "he’s the broody one.”

Chloe had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. The smirk on Michael’s face could rival Lucifer's.

“Alright, enough of that.” Lucifer stepped in and removed Chloe’s hand from Michael’s grasp. He was not at all comfortable having his brother close to her. “Well, I’m sure the Detective has need of my services so I’ll just call you an Uber, shall I?” He brought out his phone to access his apps.

“No, no, I’m fine. We don’t have a case, so I’m good.” Chloe was nodding and trying to suppress her laughter. Lucifer’s jealousy was slightly adorable.

“Really?” he asked, crestfallen.

“Yeah,” she assured him. “Why don’t you introduce your brother to Ella? I’m sure she would love to meet him.” She was trying valiantly not to laugh. Oh boy, if they didn’t leave soon, she was going to bust a gut.

“Well, if you are sure?” Lucifer tried once more. At her nod he said, “alright.” Turning away, he motioned for his brother to proceed across the bullpen. Before he could follow however, Chloe touched his sleeve and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

“I prefer the broody one.” She allowed her love to shine out at him, something she didn’t normally do at work.

Lucifer’s smile could have lit the sun at her assertion. The snarling beast that had awoke in his breast settled down.

Michael turned back to watch the two and had to admit he had never seen his brother like this before. He really did love this human and she returned his affections. It was plain for anyone to see.

“Well, then,” Lucifer said more confidently, “I’m sure you will like Miss Lopez, brother. She is a bigger champion of Dad's than you are.” Both men strode over toward the lab.

Chloe barely made it to the ladies’ room before she let her laughter fly.

Entering the lab, they found the petite scientist with her back to the door, earbuds in and nodding along to whatever song was playing. Before Lucifer could gain her attention, Ella turned and yelped, dropping the file in her hand on the floor. Her eyes were riveted to the man standing in the doorway.

“Miss Lopez,” Lucifer began, “may I…”

“Michael!” Ella exclaimed before dropping to the floor to retrieve the file folder.

“Not you too,” the devil sighed. “Are you sure you didn’t come down here and pretend to be me while I was languishing in Hell?” he addressed his brother. How else did they know who he was?

“Of course not, Lucifer.” Michael said calmly, his eyes never leaving Ella as she straightened back up and smoothed her hair.

“Riiight,” Lucifer drawled out slowly, looking between Michael and Ella. Something was not right. Was she blushing? He had never seen Miss Lopez this flustered or fidgety. And why hadn’t she run and hugged his brother? She was always hugging anyone she just met.

“Do you two know each other?” the devil inquired.

Ella, if possible, flushed an even deeper red. Michael just smiled and turned to his brother.

“I believe you have Miss Lopez to thank for my recent assistance with your slight problem below.” The Archangel had come into the lab and was standing next to the center table.

“What?” Lucifer looked over at Ella but she was looking at the floor in embarrassment. “I thought that was Rae-Rae.” The last was said more to himself than the others.

“Oh, it was, but she brought me to Miss Lopez. I have to say, she bent my ear quite a bit on the subject of you.” Michael had reached up to rub his ear as if he still felt some effect from a verbal dressing down.

“Oh, man, I’m so sorry.” Ella finally found her voice. “You didn’t deserve that.” Of all the people she ever expected to see in her lab, the Archangel Michael was not one of them.

“So, you didn’t help out of the goodness of your heart?” Lucifer huffed, trying to affect an air of nonchalance to deflect from the hurt. He should have known not one of his siblings would willingly help him.

“That's just it, I did.” Michael affirmed, looking his brother in the eye. “Miss Lopez here helped me realize that I was wrong and had let our feud go on much longer than it should have. I was ashamed of my past behavior and wanted to help you. Besides, it had been a while since I was in a good fight.” Michael had a mischievous smile when he finished speaking.

Lucifer had to blink a few times and looked over at his co-worker to see her looking at her feet, unable to meet anyone’s eye.

“I… I thank you, Ella.” Lucifer addressed the young woman by her given name.

Ella looked up when Lucifer spoke. He had never called her by her name before. She could tell that he was uncomfortable so, on instinct, she tried to put him at ease.

“No problem, Luce," she said, waving her hand dismissively. “You’re my friend and that’s what friends do.”

Lucifer just nodded. Chloe had told him that Ella was ‘in the know’ as it were and he had to admit he was still somewhat leery around her. She didn’t treat him differently but he always felt she might corner him someday and pester him with questions. Well, it looked like he could rest easy on the front.

Clearing his throat, Lucifer tried to leave the lab. “Well, perhaps we should allow Miss Lopez to return to work.”

“I’d like to stay here, if Miss Lopez doesn’t mind.” Michael directed his gaze once more on the pretty brunette.

Ella, who had regained a semblance of dignity, suddenly flamed fire red once more before croaking out, “Sure, sure, no problem.” She was afraid to look too long in Michael’s eyes, afraid of what she might reveal. She knew for a fact the last time she saw him; she could have easily lost herself in his gaze. She was also having trouble breathing since her heart was trying to jump out of her chest.

“If you’re certain…,” Lucifer asked once more, not sure if she was just being polite or really didn’t mind his brother hanging around. At her nod, he said, “Fine, but if he becomes even more holier-than-thou than even you can stand, Miss Lopez, you have my permission to send him away. Preferably back to the Silver City.” Lucifer directed his last comment to his brother as he made his way out of the lab.

The two left behind looked at each other but neither spoke. Finally, Michael smiled and broke the silence.

“Hello, Ella.”

_Three weeks later_

A text went out to all members of the tribe from Ella. It consisted of seven words.

**The Celestial Boning Club is now official.**


End file.
